


Leather

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorce Toby meets a dangerous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Toby was longing to let loose, and try to forget that Genevieve had left him.  
His drinking had driven her away, and his focus on his job.  
She claimed he didn’t care for the kids.  
That was a lie; he loved Holly and Gary deeply, even if he’d been absent for long stretches of time. He still was their father, and he always would be. Poor kids.  
Now he was at a bar of some repute, having a bad hangover, and wanting a beer desperately.  
There was a man who was looking at him, with intense blue eyes and a smile that promised much. He looked like danger, and Toby wanted that.  
“Come here often?” asked Toby and savored the worm cliché like a friend.  
“Now I do,” said the stranger. “What’s your name, sweet thing?”  
“I’m Toby. You?”  
“Chris. Chris Keller,” he said, longingly stroking Toby’s hand.  
“What are you doing here?” asked Toby with obvious interest.  
“Looking for trouble. Or someone to pick me up.”  
“I can do with a pick up,” smiled Toby.  
“I live nearby,” said Chris. “Come on.”  
“Do you think I’m that easy?” said Toby teasingly.  
“Aren’t you?” asked Chris.  
“For you, I am,” said Toby and winked. He wasn’t usually this fast with his pickups, but this one was special. The allure was radiating off him like a second skin. He was used to people admiring him, and Toby liked that in a man. He liked everything about Chris, and he would indulge in him all night long.

*  
Chris’ apartment was small, and there were come-stained skin mags on the floor, and empty beer bottles on the table. The contrast with his own well-ordered house was staggering. Toby liked it, and he knew that made him a hypocrite. Gen would hate this, and he once loved her. But that man was dead now.  
Chris shrugged off his leather jacket, and Toby removed his own worn denim jacket that he always wore in situations like this.  
“Want a drink?” asked Chris and Toby stared at the tattoo on the well-muscled arm.  
“No. I’m trying to stop,” said Toby. He ran a finger over the suffering Christ, and watched Chris’ endless blue eyes sparkle.  
“Suit yourself,” said Chris and leant in for a kiss.  
Toby grabbed his neck and opened his mouth.  
Chris pulled him close, and he was hard all over.  
“Are you slumming rich boy?” he asked against Toby’s lips. “Are you going to use me for my body?”  
“Yes. Like you are going to use mine. I’ll say that works fine.”  
“You have a mouth on you, rich boy.”  
“Want me to use it properly,” said Toby and slid to his knees without waiting for an answer.  
“Thought you’d never ask..ahh,”said Chris as Toby worked his fly open and savored the smell of sweat and sex.  
Toby ran his tongue over the engorged head, and Chris grabbed his curls.  
“Yeah,” he said.  
Toby gave him a blowjob deluxe, and knew his affairs had been for some use at least.  
Chris came hard down his throat, and spurted hot liquid.  
Chris pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply, longingly.  
His hand sought out Toby’s still rock hard cock and started working on it.  
Soon Toby was panting against Chris’ shoulder, and coming like a freight train.  
Chris smiled at him, wolfishly.  
“Want me to leave?” asked Toby breathlessly.  
“No. We’re just getting started,” said Chris. “Come on.”  
Toby let himself be lead to a squalid bed.  
Something about this was just what he needed. Gen had always said the he was an addict for whatever he needed to escape his reality. Toby knew she wasn’t lying, but his nature wouldn’t let him stop. Booze then sex, then other things were what he used to run from responsibility. His family would hate to see him like this. Knowing that made him decide to stay the night.  
Chris touched him with strong hands and he surrendered to the high of the moment, chasing the dragon as it were.

 

*  
“Do you want to be on top?” asked Chris, tone deceptively light with a hint of steel underneath.  
“Why not? asked Toby, biting Chris’ shoulder lightly. “I’m flexible.”  
“So you won’t mind if I take the lead,” said Chris and flipped Toby over so he was on top.  
“If you feel better about that, sure,” said Toby.  
“Oh baby,” said Chris. “I’m the one who calls the shots.”  
Toby laughed, but Chris stole his laughter with a deep, languorous kiss.  
“That’s what you think,” said Toby and as Chris rolled him over, and started preparing him with fingers and lube.  
The smell of sex and cheap booze was hardly turning Toby off.  
“Let me fuck you,” said Chris, and stroked his cock.  
“You are beautiful,” said Toby, watching the muscles move in his arms.  
Chris preened under the attention, and slowly slid his cock inside Toby.  
Toby let out a strangled cry at the invasion, his body struggling to accept Chris.  
He pushed back, and set the pace.  
“You feel amazing,” said Chris hoarsely. “You are so tight around me, you feel so good. I’m gonna fuck you raw, baby.”  
Toby smiled at that as Chris worked him over mercilessly.  
Each thrust brought a moan from Toby; he was starved despite having been with all sorts of men after his divorce. None of them had been this good, this hard on him.  
The crest of a climax crept up on Toby, and caught him unawares.  
“That’s it,” said Chris. “Come for me.”  
“You..too,” said Toby as Chris spilled hotly into his stuffed channel. Toby followed, shouting with the joy of it.  
“You stay here,” said Chris. “You belong to me now.”  
He was trouble, and Toby knew it, but he didn’t much care. Home was where he had to face reality, and he didn’t want to do that, not now.  
He was chasing a new high and it felt better than good.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Leather" by Tori Amos.


End file.
